Random Flashfics
by IsebellaLynnette
Summary: As the title says, random, short, sweet oneshots about the characters in RA. 500 words or less. No slash; just ideas that have popped into my head.
1. Last Day of Summer

Something that popped into my head. 500 words or less.

**Disclaimer: I don't own RA.**

* * *

What a beautiful day! The sun looked at the green land beneath it and smiled. Not a cloud in the sky. A fine summer's day.

Look! Five teenagers, there, in the shade of a massive oak tree, talking and joking around with each other.

"Say, Will, send an apple here, will you?" a tall, muscular youth said, grinning. An acorn promptly whacked him on the head.

He winced. "That wasn't an apple!"

Laughter rang out from a branch up in the tree. A grinning, slightly-built boy with tousled brown hair peeked out from behind the leaves. "Sorry, Horace. But I thought you needed a reminder that this is an _oak_ tree, not an _apple _tree."

"Well then, look in the basket, Will! There's got to be one there!" Horace called back.

A smiling, chubby girl stood up and produced the unimpressive brown container with a flourish. "I present the picnic basket to thee, Sir Horace!"

"And I thanketh thee, m'lady Jenny," Horace replied, also standing and bowing. "Prithee, I asketh thee, mayeth an apple beist foundeth tither?"

The two of them burst into laughter. Then another tall teenaged boy stood up and spoke judicially. "Pardon me, Horace. But I believe that it is 'hither', not the tweet of a bird."

Will slid down the massive oak, grinning again. "Nice one, George. Hey, Alyss," he called to an elegant blond girl holding a sketchbook and a pencil, "how's the drawing going?"

"It would be fine if everyone would _stop moving_!" she replied. Instantly, everyone froze where they were. She looked up and nearly keeled over laughing at their ridiculous faces. Thankfully, she retained her composure, only letting a quiet chuckle out.

"Much better," she said, then went to work again.

Her four best friends managed to hold their awkward poses for two seconds. Then they burst into guffaws, Horace leading them, barely managing to hold their tears back.

Alyss put on her best disapproving-mother stare, hands on her hips. But even she couldn't resist giving a wide smile to her companions.

Several minutes later, she'd finished the drawing. Everyone gathered around and admired it.

Will was climbing up the tree, eyes shining. Horace was leaning against it, Jenny was holding the picnic basket, and George was watching Alyss sketching away on her drawing pad.

They looked for some time, reflecting on it. Eventually Will spoke.

"Let's go back."

They agreed and walked, hand-in-hand, back to Castle Redmont.

What a wonderful last day of summer.

* * *

Review, please!

(I need to stop making new stories. XD)


	2. Raking the Leaves

In honor of the current season! Takes place after book 9.

* * *

Will was raking up the leaves in front of his cabin when he sensed someone approaching him. He didn't stop working, but said, "Fancy seeing you here on this fine fall day, Halt."

When he did look up, he saw the flash of annoyance in Halt's dark brown eyes when he realized that his former apprentice had known he was coming. But Will also noticed the sense of pride in his skill that quickly replaced it.

"So, how are things up at the Castle?" Will asked, casually tossing another rake to Halt.

"Good," Halt answered shortly as he held up the rake. "Will, what am I supposed to do with this?"

Will stopped working and raised an eyebrow at him. "You rake leaves into nice neat piles with it, obviously."

"You want _me_, your mentor, to help _you_, the apprentice, do _your_ chores, when I should be filling out paperwork?"

Will shrugged. "I don't see why not. You know, I have papers to finish too. And also, you're not my mentor anymore, if you think about it. I've been a full-fledged Ranger for a while now."

Halt scowled at his answer, but picked up the rake nonetheless and began helping Will. "I know, son. I know."

They worked in silence for a while, each thinking their own thoughts about their last mission. Eventually Will spoke again.

"Would you do it all again? If you had the chance." He vaguely remembered having asked Princess Cassandra the same thing more than seven years ago.

"Of course." Halt finished raking up one more pile, then asked, "And you?"

"Without a moment's hesitation," Will replied. He stretched and took a look around the yard. "Well, looks like it's time for some coffee. Or would you rather stroll back to your paperwork up in the Castle, Mr. Greybeard Halt?"

Halt's eyebrows drew together at the offensive nickname, but he hurriedly agreed to drinking some coffee and leaving the paperwork for later.

"Don't you dare take out your lute, Will!" he called out behind him as he went to put the rakes in the shed.

He heard a chuckle in reply.

* * *

This one was a little shorter than the first one. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Thanks to my reviewers from last time. :)


	3. It's What Friends Do

Hmm...this one is even shorter than the previous one. For some reason I'm finding it easier now to write shorter stories. And harder to write longer chapters.

I apologize in advance for dominating the front page. (see my profile for the reason why) But in the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

"Blasted reports!"

Halt grinned quietly to himself as he heard the expletive coming from Crowley's cabin.

"I'm assuming that the role of Corps Commandant isn't quite the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?" he asked as he entered.

"Oh, be quiet, Halt," Crowley said tiredly, but with no less annoyance than usual whenever he told Halt to stop bothering him—which was quite often.

"What are you working on, anyway? I thought there wasn't anything to report," Halt said as he walked over to the Commandant's desk and looked at the parchment with crossed-out, barely legible writing scratched all over it.

Crowley sighed. "That's exactly it, Halt. It's too peaceful right now, too quiet. Something big is going to happen soon, I can feel it. And now, with the Corps being reduced to only thirty..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Windsor would be proud of you, you know," Halt said quietly.

Crowley looked up at his old friend and smiled humorlessly. "You think so?"

"I know so."

For a moment, both of them stayed silent, reflecting on all the fun they'd had as apprentices, training together with their mentor Windsor.

"He'd be proud of you, too, Halt. With that group of bandits, just before last year's Gathering?" Crowley shook his head. "We would be even more hard-pressed for Rangers than we are now."

Halt shifted awkwardly. "It wasn't that hard...and besides, you still have the most paperwork and time-consuming job out of all of us."

They fell silent again.

Suddenly, Halt clapped his younger friend on the back. "Well then, I'd better get going. I'm sure there's some poor villager somewhere out there being terrorized by a big bully." He rolled his eyes, and Crowley had to laugh.

"Hey, Halt..."

"Yes?" Halt turned back as he reached for the doorknob.

"Thanks for dropping in." The gratitude in Crowley's voice was obvious.

"It's what friends do, Crowley. Not a problem at all." Then Halt smiled, a real, genuine smile, and left.

Crowley heard two whinnies from two different horses, then the drumming of hooves as a horse and rider cantered back towards their home.

For some reason, he felt lighter inside. Now he felt ready to tackle those reports.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, this is set before the Battle of Hackham Heath fifteen years before book 1, so basically when Halt and Crowley are trying to revitalize the Corps, probably right before they confront Thorgan the Smasher. (Read book 9.)

Please review! :)


	4. Authority over Rangers

Another update!

* * *

Horace sighed as his apprentice trudged back to the armory, dragging his sword behind him.

"So even the legendary Sunrise Warrior has problems sometimes," a vaguely familiar voice called from behind him.

Horace whirled around, and was pleasantly surprised to see his old Wardmate George standing there in front of the oak tree. Grinning, they asked each other how they'd been and what missions they'd completed for the Kingdom and whatnot, before Horace turned to a more serious matter.

"How in the world did you find out that I was the Sunrise Warrior back in Hibernia? And why the devil are you wearing a Ranger's cloak?" he asked, frowning.

George shrugged nonchalantly. "Will told me about your little adventure. And he was kind enough to give me a spare cloak so that I could sneak up on you." Noticing Horace's annoyed expression, George quickly added, "I didn't want to, but he assured me you wouldn't attack me."

Horace huffed in exasperation. "I've got another practical joke to make up for now. That's great. Just great." Then he sighed and muttered, "Wonder if I'll ever get the better of them."

George looked him squarely in the eye and replied, "You will fairly soon."

Horace, needless to say, was utterly and completely baffled. "What in the world are you talking about?"

George raised an eyebrow (that expression really was getting overused, Horace thought) and said, "You're engaged to Princess Cassandra, correct?"

Horace flushed momentarily, but nodded nonetheless and started to say, "I don't know how-" when George cut him off, saying, "And you'll become King eventually, right?"

Horace nodded again, frowning as the worm of an idea at what George was getting at began to make its way through his brain...

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Rangers-"

"Answer to the authority of the King," George finished for him, nodding.

Horace rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Thanks, George. I'll make sure to tell Halt and Will at once!" he called over his shoulder as he raced down the path back to the Castle, no doubt to brag to Cassandra about it, George mused, shaking his head.

"Blast it and bits, George! The plan was to describe his 'Can You See Me?' private joke, not get his head inflated!" an angry voice cried from behind the tree next to him.

George turned around to face an extremely disgruntled Will, spreading his hands innocently.

"Well, if I hadn't said it, Crowley would have!"

"Crowley..." Will growled, then sprinted off in search of the Commandant Ranger's cabin.

Meanwhile, George gave a huge sigh of relief.

"That was a close one."

* * *

I love George's runaway mouth in this one.

Review, please.


End file.
